El deber de un Arma
by AsHeLy-Marron
Summary: Soul no se definía como celoso, sino, como un arma que protegía a su técnica de depredadores pervertidos. One-Shot SxM


**Soul y su pandilla (XD) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Atsushi Ōkubo. **

**Es el primer SoulxMaka que creo por lo que lamento si no capte a la presicion las personalidades de ambos. :)**

**Disfrute su lectura.**

**El deber de una arma.**

Su aroma a vainillas, llego al puente de su nariz cuando ella paso por su lado, buscando esos aretes. La miro con el ceño fruncido, su cabello estaba recogido perfectamente en una media cola, dándole un toque delicado como elegante, pero su peinado no era el que lo tenía tan molesto, no claro que no. Sino que era esa corta minifalda negra que traía. ¡Que acaso no se daba cuenta que era muy corta para que la ande trayendo!.

Bien, lo aceptaba, la altura de esa tela era la misma que ella solía usar normalmente. Sin embargo, entonces…¿Por qué le molestaba tanto, que ella se arregle tanto para ir únicamente a una fiesta?

No era la altura de la falda, no era ese peinado adorable y sensual que traía, ni tampoco era esa blusa reservada pero hermosa. ¿Qué era lo que tanto le molestaba?.

Intentando buscar, algo en su apariencia la analizo nuevamente. Estaba hermosa, no lo podía negar, pero ello por alguna razón le molestaba. No se clasificaba como celoso, pero definitivamente le molestaba ver como varios compañeros de clases dirigían su mirada hacia ella cada vez que algo se le caía o se inclinaba levemente para alzar algo, naturalmente, él le dirigía una hermosa y clara mirada que decía silenciosamente: _¡Voy a afilar mi hoja en tu trasero, si la sigues mirando!._

Esos detalles, como también, esas infinitas de cartas que encontraba "accidentalmente" en su casillero, que algunos ineptos dejaban con la petición de que sea su técnica. ¡Que a él no lo jodan!. Esos maricas, lo único que querían era poder ligarla y él como buen arma, ahuyentaba a la escoria que se acercaba a su técnica. ¡Ja!¡Y ella aun creía, que nadie la deseaba como técnica!. Todos esos aprovechados, estaban detrás de la pecho plano de Maka. Pero él no se los permitiría.

Acomodo su camisa un poco, él no iría a esa salida "solo para chicas" que Liz había organizado. Le dolía el trasero de solo pensar, que haría la rubia si lo veía a él ahí, lo sacaría a tiros a lo poco. Lo que esto significaría, que él no estaría allí para espantar sujetos poco "Cool", que se atrevieran a acercarse a ella.

Apoyo su hombro contra el umbral de la puerta, chasqueando se lengua molesto, mientras la veía pasear de un lado a otro mientras buscaba esos benditos aretes. El reloj sobre su escritorio marcaba las nueve, le quedaba poco tiempo.

Si le prohibía a su técnica no ir a esa reunión, quedaría con una enciclopedia de dos mil hojas incrustada en el cráneo. No lo dejaría ni explicar sus razones, que lo patearía hasta cansarse. Esa idea estaba descartada.

Si le pedía que se ponga un abrigo más grande que ella para que tape todo su cuerpo, lo tiraría por la ventana con su fuerza de hipopótamo. Esa idea no era cool.

-¡Soul, idiota!¡¿Por qué demonios en vez de estar allí parado, no me ayudas?!- le grito poniendo su manos en sus caderas, en una pose tan aniñada como encantadora.

-Por que ayudar a una pecho plano como tú, no es cool- contesto simplemente recibiendo un certero diccionario de lengua japonesa entremedio de sus cejas. Adolorido se sobo su frente mirándola ceñudo-¡Ves! Eres muy violenta e irrespetuosa. ¡Deberías respetarme, ahora tengo un puesto mayor que el tuyo!-altanero y arrogante, él se introdujo en su cuarto con el libro en su mano derecha.

-¡No seas arrogante conmigo!.¡Fue gracias a mi que tu trasero hoy en día esta donde esta!-En parte, solo en parte, ella tenía razón, pero no la dejaría ganar tan fácilmente.

-¡Pfff, Pues yo pude elegir a un montón de técnicas que de todas maneras me llevarían a la cima!- La vio arrugar su nariz y fruncir el ceño, con ira, estaba entrando en la zona de peligro-Y además…Ese montón de chicas, estaban muy bien formadas. No como alguna que yo conozco…- miro hacia un lado de la habitación, sintiendo el peligro emanar de ella. Estaba a punto de explotar y comenzar a lanzar golpes, lo sabía, su rostro estaba rojo únicamente se ponía así cuando estaba a punto de romperle una costilla o dejarle un moretón cerca de uno de sus ojos.

Trago con sequedad, estaba jugando con fuego, y se quemaría si no hacia algo rápido. Últimamente Maka, andaba con un humor horripilante lo que hacía que sus ansias de pelear con alguien aumentara de sobre manera. Él, Black Star, Ox, e inclusive Kid, habían sido uno de los muchos hombres que quedaron en la enfermería luego de provocarla un poco. En esos momentos desearon ser mujeres, para que la rubia tomara un poco de compasión en los golpes que les proporcionaba.

A todo esto, si no hacia algo pronto, quedaría inconsciente por todo un día. Tenía que actuar con precisión y astucia, de manera cool y certera. Debía pensar como podía logr….La beso.

Gozo de aquel brillo labial sabor cereza que tenían sus labios, mientras veía sus ojos abrirse en plenitud y la sangre teñirle las mejillas. Nerviosa, ella se tambaleo hacia atrás un poco, y hubiese caído si él no hubiese sostenido su cintura a tiempo. La sorpresa irradiaba sus ojos verdes, mientras que él simplemente la miraba con atención, intensamente, de una manera tal que pudo haber jurado que pudo leer su pensamiento.

Aprovecho, a abrir esa pequeña boca con ayuda de su lengua. Recorrió toda su cavidad bucal con su lengua cálida, sintiendo el sabor dulce de un caramelo de menta. Cuando la vio cerrar sus ojos con lentitud, él la imito, no sin antes atraerla más a su cuerpo. Era un inexperto en esto de los besos, Blair siempre le robaba uno que otro beso, pero eran involuntarios, no pasaban de ser un leve roce de labios. Pero, a pesar de su inexperiencia, se atrevía a decir, que los labios de Maka eran deliciosos.

Al verla distraída, se atrevió a hacer la pequeña solución que tenía planeada hace apenas unos minutos. Corrió rápidamente su boca hacia ese níveo cuello que lo inducia a mordedlo, rozando la piel con sus dientes afilados succionó con fuerza, notando al acto la marca rojiza que había dejado su crimen.

Elevo su mirada rojiza hacia ese rostro rojo ante la pena y vergüenza.

-Para que sepan lo cool que soy…-rio divertido, mientras huía a su habitación y trababa la puerta con seguro. Conto mentalmente los segundos, recostado en su cama.

**_"siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce…"_**

-¡SOUL, MALDITO ESTUPIDO!.¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESTO EN EL CUELLO?!- Una feroz patada se escucho por detrás de la puerta de su cuarto haciendo que una risita malvada escapara de su garganta.

-¡Que la pases bien, Maka!.¡No olvides avísame si llegas tarde!- dijo como contestación divertido.

Para que sepan, que Maka ya tenía un arma, que estaba dispuesta a probar su filosa hoja, con el cuello del infeliz que se le acerque.

No era celoso, simplemente, era una buen arma que cuidaba a su técnico.

* * *

_**¡GRACIAS POR LEER! :D**_


End file.
